


Disposables

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I gave a Disposable Demon a name, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: With the Fallen Archangel Gabriel now a fold of Lord Beelzebubs legion of Dukes, the Prince of Hell wonders if a Disposable for Dagon, Hastur, and Ligur maybe appreciated as another set of hands.It goes rather differently than expected.At LEAST they were Disposables!
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Disposables

"Oi, wots THAT thing, my Lord?" The dark skinned Demon asks as his Lord stands small but proud and tall beside a Demon known in Hell as a 'Disposable.'

Said 'Disposable' looked ready to discorporate with three powers surrounding him but tried keeping his cool as both more ruthless Duke's circled him like sharks to chum as their Lord explained, "With the coming of Gabriel I figured maybe it best each one of you had an extra hand of your own."

"Mines here, my Disgraceful Lord!" Ligur hissed and pressed into his tall skinny patner as said partner sniffed tastelessly at the meat presented to them, "And'e's mine!"

"No matter, try to ussse him! If it doesssssn't work then I'll just leave you two out of it!" Their Lord buzzed, ending the conversation before stepping away, hands behind their back smartly, their shoes clipping along the hard stone floor as they walked away from their more unruly Duke's.

Said Duke's stood eyeing the now out in the open Disposable with hunger instead of ideas and he spoke up swiftly, ears flat upon his light chocolate colored head, eyes burning with both 'PLEASE, give me a chance!' And, 'PLEASE, don't eat me!' "My disgraceful Lord's, may I offer my services in grabbing you both something to eat?"

Each Disposable had a style all his own, no two looked ever the same, this one had clean lines cut into his soft black hair then a messy greasy undercut atop his head, horns actually there and not the titular hair horns one would expect. His horns being sleek and cared for, his life longer than most it seemed!

His makeup was done up nice, dark, then messy around the eyes, expressing his dark brown eyes that bore into his betters as they mulled over his fate before his face.

"I'm feeling peckish, Pet, and someone hunting for us and not us ourselves sounds nice for a change, ey?" Ligur rumbled after a heavy yawn, fangs dripping with saliva, ever changing eyes a tired greenish as he stared at Hastur whom hummed in thought then nodded in agreement.

"Oh thank you, what would please you two most, I'll do my best, get what I can, fetch and fetch until your contented!" The Disposable gushed, ears eased upon his head at this outcome.

They pinned backwards as both snickered, Ligur pointing out cruelly, "Who said we wasn't ganna eat you, meat?"

"Oh, oh you don't want ME, Lord's! I'm nothing but um… Grisly gross umm.. Mess?" He tried, hands up, backing away slowly.

"We don't mind~" Hastur purred then snorted offly, "But to have something KILLED for us is rare so, let's see how ya do, ey? If we're pleased?"

"We'll figure it out!" Ligur finished before both moved to make their leave back to their respective chairs in their office.

"My Lord's um… What would most satisfy your hunger?" He asked weakly and jotted down, EVERYTHING and EVERYTHING BLOODY as Ligur raced at him, snarling, crippled wings out, just missing him by an inch as he got out of the office in time.

Maybe Duke Ligur missed on purpose? He hoped, he caught his breath and caught his nerves before seeking the best way to the Above to seek his 'dinner list', until a scornful voice made him bristle and stop, "Oi, going well, ey?"

His so called 'friend!'

Assigned Duke Dagon, it seemed both worked out seeing as when he turned the other was alive, something marking him as Dagons and Dagons alone upon his person, a fish skeleton band around his arm? No, both arms! How niiiice!

Ohhh and here came his Lord, standing smartly, sneering behind him!

"At least your still in one piece! It's a record thus far!" Dagon said and to add insult to injury, their Disposable jotted that little FACT down with a snicker.

"Gain a true name then?" He asked and his 'friend' puffed proudly and confirmed, "Stone, on account of the horn upon my head, like a stone fish!"

Cuuuuuute~

He could gag!

"I need to feed MINE Dinner so-"

"YOUR not dinner, another shock!" Dagon pointed and Stone snorted, "So, that your name, 'Dinner'? Fits! All made up nice like some kinda dish!"

No longer taking eithers words, the unnamed Disposable hurried off for the exit, ears lowered and hot, ashamed, hurt.

Here his life would end. Sure a Disposables time was literally that, just a means to an end but one could dream of BECOMING a pure Demon-A damned or Angel finally finding themselves before they Faded and chose to 'Repent' and serve Satan.

He got this far…

Why Hastur and Ligur of every Demon? Even an USHER was better, HELLHOUND CARE, fuck PIT cleaning and boring as shit ORGANIZATION!

But no, death by the jaws and claws of Duke Hastur and Ligur-

Will being more alive then most Disposables he was able to fell a mortal, a febal one on an early Misty morning stroll and dragged him down to Hell for his 'hopeful' Master's, 'PRAYING' this was a pleasure start and entered the office without a knock, a mistake that nearly got his head chewed if the two hadn't been half asleep as he walked in, "Wanker think you own our office? Your not even ours yet here you tread like you are!" Hastur snarled, Ligurs burning ruby eyes cutting him up into metaphorical ribbons.

Bowing low, dropping the body where he stood, he backed out and left to find something as an apology to please his now disturbed Lord's-If only Stone of Dagon had seen~

Above again, he grabbed a breakfast trolley's goodies from a few sandwiches to cinnamon rolls and as a safety, he dragged along a man's case, a scent from within telling him inside was worth it and back Below he was and KNOCKING, he waited this time to be allowed inside.

As an added bonus, when he heard his allowance inside, he spread his wings, lowered himself, and walked in bowed low, gifts held out to the Duke's, both this time looking more pleased by this AND what lay waiting in the case he snagged as a last resort before coming Home.

"Someones sleeping with the fishes~" Hastur mused as Ligur sampled a kidney within a breakfast sandwich.

The smells made the Disposable drool, the sound of his guys churring upon empty louder than he wanted and he began to back out, mouth open in an apology-

"If your a vegan your as good as fuck'n dead, bitch!" Hastur snapped as a wrapped sandwich sailed towards the retreating Disposable.

Inside he smelt a piece of the treat he even snagged for his Lord's!

"Take it or your our next fuck'n meal!" Ligur spoke, licking his lips before working upon Hasturs chin.

In a swift grab, the Disposable took the offering and opened it and there lay a sausage, egg, and small bit of artery!

"Consider it a welcome and a good job, that's a part me and Ligur enjoy with a passion!" Hastur purred mostly from the grooming being done upon him by Ligur.

"My Lord's!"

"Seth sounds bout' right, don't it Pet?" Ligur rumbled calmly as Hastur stretched.

"In Egyptian mythology, Seth was the god of Chaos, Desert, and storm! The name Seth is Greek for Set, an Egyptian word, which means ‘The one who dazzles!' Fitting!" Hastur agreed then smirked, "Mostly the'a dazzlen bit though for now I'd say!"

Seth felt himself swell with pride and snapped up his gifted meal before bowing as before, in submission and gushed deeply to Hastur and Ligur both, "I will NOT displeasure you my Disgraceful Lord's! You will NOT be sorry!"

"If we are we'll eat you!" Hastur commented calmly then growled, "Your worse than a Hellspawn though!"

Seth blinked slowly and Hastur jerked his nose to have him approach.

He followed his Lord's orders despite his terror of what may already be his end, he gained a NAME! He had become a DEMON!

He closed his eyes tight as he was grabbed harshly and dragged the rest of the way over then awaited the killing bite to his neck or throat-Would his Lord's be kind enough to share his name to those of Hell, rub it in Stones ugly ass face?

He peaked open an eye as a grooming kind of licking was instead felt along his lower jaw, blood being cleaned from his messy eating of his gift!

"Pppffff, at least he's not like Chase!" Ligur joked then asked, "His mark?"

A pain in both ears made him cry out, like they were being pierced then it was over, both ears with two tares one upon the lower the other top of his ear, and then a hole punched into the cartilage center of his ear.

"Our ears are torn, since your prettied up, we felt generous and chose the ears instead to mess up!" Hastur spoke then shook himself before yawning himself.

Seth felt the already clotted knicks, tares, and punches in his ears and flicked then upwards with pride before gushing again, "I'm so honored my Disgraceful Lord's!"

"Should be!" Ligur snorted then instead of getting to work, began to push around some bedding, those of which Seth had seen then Duke's resting upon his first time returning and watched a nest for himself being made not far away from their own!

"You stay with US now!" Hastur hissed before nodding to his new nesting place.

"Grab whatever little bit of shit you got and come back!"

With a bow lower than low, Seth stepped back and race into Duke Dagon who looked baffled, eyeing both his ears before opening their mouth before closing it.

"Put down, Seth by the way, Duke Dagon if you would be so kind~ Or have Stone do it! IIIII need to gather my things and return to my Lord's for more orders!" And with a dip of his head he walked past the stricken Duke then sneered huge as Stone stared at his ears, clipboard in hand, pen dangling off it.

"I'm sure you heard all that? Right? Good lad~" Seth chirped, tapped Stone upon the cheek and smiled with a crinkle of his nose and started off towards where he once lived, ears up, showing all the marks he gained proundly and announcing to anyone and everyone that his name was now Seth, and he was ONLY Lord Hastur and Ligurs Demon!

This was better than dying of boredom in organization, even better then helping the Usher!

A means for an end now meant nothing since NOW even if he died even as he walked, he was a DEMON with a name AND a placement!

And not JUST any placement either~

But right beside Lord Hastur and Ligur respectively!

**Author's Note:**

> Naaaw does Hastur have empty nest syndrome? Seems so does Ligur~❤️


End file.
